When did life get complicated
by Manicpanicgirl
Summary: Continuation of just some little hints. Sonic's past is beginning to come to the surface. Now he has to rally allies all while avoiding being found out by G.U.N. or the Chaotix. (I recently addopted this story and will strive to perfect it I will repost the chapters and new ones soon)
1. Prolouge

Continuation of just some little hints. Sonic's past is beginning to come to the surface. Now he has to rally allies all while avoiding being found out by G.U.N. or the Chaotix.

"Any progress?" The GUN commander asked to the interrogator.

He shook his head, "None he won't talk."

The commander peered at him over his new purple glasses, "I'll give it a shot."

He walked into the room that held Sonic the Hedgehog hero of Mobius. 'At least,' the 'GUN commander' thought, 'As far as these dumb humans know.'

He stopped and held a hand to his ear hearing a voice.

'Come in this is Sleet.'

'Oh hi sleet.' The disguised Mobian said.

'Get back to work Dingo you bumbling oaf.'

Then there was silence.

Dingo walked into the room that held a royal blue and peach colored hedgehog handcuffed to a chair. His eyes were closed and he was facing the floor. A frown was on his usual smirking face. Suddenly he faced the newcomer. His eyes snapped open to show emerald green eyes that went nicely with his blue quills and fur. A smirk appeared on his muzzle and he kept his eyes focused on the purple glasses.

He stood revealing that the handcuff had been broken through a long time ago.

"Well, well, well," He started smirking, "If it isn't Dingo."

"End of the line hedgehog." Dingo growled.

Bright energy surrounded him and he changed into a large muscle-bound orange dog.

A gray wolf with light blue hair and a strange suit appeared with a ray gun behind him.

"The old double team huh." Sonic said "That's hardly fair."

Dingo scratched his head, "You know he's right."

"Shut up dingo." Sleet said then pointed his laser at Sonic. He fired only for the hedgehog to take one step to the side.

"I guess you guys haven't heard about everything that's been happening around here. First of all I'm not Sonic Hedgehog."

Sleet looked confused, "Then who are you?"

Sonic smirked in a flash of blue the laser was thrown out the window and Sonic was standing on the table to be the same height.

"I am Sonic the hedgehog. I can move as fast, sometimes faster than light. I am the Knight of the Wind; I have traveled through time and space to free worlds on my own. I am the controller of Chaos; I defeated Chaos himself with my bare hands. I was destroyed by Mephiles the Dark and brought back by the Chaos Emeralds. I am like the wind bringing destruction or freedom at my will."

He started to walk away then turned back, "And if you or Robotnik bring harm to my friends you will face my fury." Suddenly he was right behind the two bounty hunters, "And that is something you do not want to see."

Then he was gone. Only a few scattered papers, angry agents, and shocked hunters in his wake.


	2. Some Chaotix help

Tails set down his wrench as the sound of knocking filled the workshop. He got to the door and opened it to reveal the Chaotix detective agency.

"Hi-a hi-ya hi-a!" Charmy said as he buzzed into the room he was followed by Vector and Espio.

The detectives sat across from Tails on the couch.

"So what kinda job were ya thinking?" Vector asked.

"Ya and can we take these cookies with us?" Charmy asked as he grabbed one.

Tails smiled slightly, "Sonic made them. Take as many as you want."

Espio cleared his throat, "The job Tails?"

Tails shook his head to clear it, "Right. Okay so yesterday I had set up a machine that could tell whether someone was lying and what the person was lying about. I had already tested it so I turned it on and asked Sonic some questions about his past. He lied 90% of the time."

"So what you wish for us to do is uncover the secrets of his past." Espio said.

Tails nodded.

Vector stood and stretched, "Well, let's get started."

The three went out the door with Charmy last cookies spilling from his arms.

"So where should we check first?" The bee asked when he reached the other two.

"Espio can follow Sonic while we can ask around town." Vector said.

Espio nodded.

After he had left Vector turned to Charmy, "Let's check with Knuckles first he was the first one after Tails to meet Sonic."

* * *

Quotes: A new day brings new adventure.


	3. I spy you Spy

"Whoo-ho!"

Shadow looked up at he heard the yell. He could see a green hedgehog riding a yellow and red hover board in the sky.

A pink hedgehog on a pink motorcycle raced past him keeping speed with the green hedgehog.

"How much farther?" The green one yelled down.

The pink one glanced at a screen on her bike then looked up, "We're almost there! Keep going before Robotnik comes after us!"

Shadow pressed the gas button on his motorcycle and sped up so that he was next to the girl.

"Where are you trying to go in such a hurry?" He asked. The girl was wearing a purple and red suit along with a golden belt. The only jewelry she had on was a crystal medallion.

She glared at him, "None of your beeswax." Immediately the bike shot forward and so did the hoverboard.

Shadow slowed his bike to a stop. Those vehicles were almost going as fast as he and Sonic could! Quickly he left his bike at a hidden GUN HQ and took off after the two.

By the time Shadow caught up with them their vehicles were parked outside of a strange, bulky van with SU painted on the outside. He chaos controlled inside onto the top bunk bed. From there he watched the two.

The girl had pulled down a couple of screens. One was a radar system; another seemed to be a computer, while the last one was just a communication system.

"No boogies." The green one said, "You're clear sis."

The pink one nodded with a slight smile, "Thanks little bro."

"Hey!" The green one said laughing, "Only by an hour."

She shook her head and activated a screen in a few seconds a lion in a blue and green futuristic suit appeared on the screen, "Cyrus can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Sonia. Manic, how's your search going?" Cyrus asked.

"Not very productive so far and for a little while we were being followed, but none of Robotnik's forces seem to have found out where he is either yet."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Cyrus said frowning.

The green one came over, "Why what happened?"

"Eggman called in earlier. Apparently Sleet and Dingo are in the area. They've already replaced the GUN commander with Dingo and captured Sonic. He escaped, but his cover was almost blown, he's in the clear so far."

Shadow leapt down from the bed and landed on the ground causing the two hedgehogs to turn.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said smirking, "Now what's this about Sonic working with the Doctor?"

* * *

Take the chance while you still have the choice


	4. Meet the Sibs

Italics are thoughts

Chapter 4

The Chaotix went up to the floating island to talk to their friend Knuckles. Knuckles was sitting against the Master Emerald realaxing.

Knuckles POV

" _Ahhh a nice relaxing afternoon nothing but me the Master Emerald and... Cookies?" _

Hiya Knuckles! yelled a very hyperactive Charmy in my ear.

"What the Heck! Charmy! Whats Wrong with you and what are you doing here."

Knuckles team Chaotix is here to ask you some questions regarding Sonic's past an ever calm Espio said to me.

"_Oh gosh I'm dead I can't lie and Espio will be able to tell he's a freaking ninja"_

I composed myself and said to the Chaotix "what do you need to know guys"

Vector the very annoying croccidile said to me " When exactly did you meet Sonic the Hedgehog"

"um uh about 3 years ago" _darn it I'm not good at lying._

Espio narrowed his piercing gold eyes at me and said " are you sure Knuckles you don't sound to sure'

"Um I'm totally sure" I told him nervously "I just don't like being interogated"

'Alright Espio said back to me"

_Alright maybe I can pull this off_

Espio's Pov

_hmm something suspious is defianatly going on here._

"So Knuckles do you know if Sonic has any family"

He replied saying "I don't think so he never talks about a family"

_Hmm intresting_

"Alright Knuckles that's all the information we need thank you for cooporating with us" I said to him.

"Oh no prob come back if you need more help"

"We will" I told him

"What are you doin Esp you asked like two questions" My partner Vector said.

"Vector," I replied "I will be back late tonight I am doing some undercover work" and with that I slid into the Shadows of the island invisible.

Meanwhile

Shadow's POV

"Now what's this about Sonic working with the Doctor?" I asked calmly.

The green hedgehog with the crazy hair and vibrant yellow eyes glared at me before yelling " Dude get out of our van now!"

I smirked "or what you would stab me with your drumsticks" _who carries drumsticks around with them_

"Actually" the wild male said "that's not a bad idea" then he smiled demonically

"Wait Manic let's hear him out" the pink female said to the male presumably Manic "Who are you she asked me"

"I am the ultimate lifeform created by Professor Gerald Robotnik Myname is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." I said to her smoothly

Manic rolled his eyes at me

The girl ignored this and said "I am princess Sonia daughter of Queen Aleena this is my brother Prince Manic"

"woah woah woah princess" Manic said "I ain't no prince"

"Manic was raised on the streets by a gang of thieves" Sonia explained.

"Woah SAP why are you dishin' out our life story here"

SAP? I questioned.

Manic grinned "stands for Spiney Annoying Princess"

"Anyways" Sonia said with an angry glare at Manic. "Why were you spying on us?"

_Maybe when dealing with scary princesses honesty is the best policy_

"At first I was surprised that your vehicals could go as fast as me and Sonic." "So I chaos controlled in and listened then I heard you say that Sonic was working with Eggman and that would never happen"

I said quickly.

_Why does this princess scare me_

"Listen bro you need to leave before I make you leave" Manic growled at me

"Haha like you ever be able to force me to do anything" I laughed

Manic got that creepy smile again and punched the ground and earthquake happened and I was flung out the van and struck My head on a rock and lost consiousness.

Manic's POV

"Haha that worked" I said

Good job manic I don't like resorting to violence on seemingly peaceful people but we gotta move fast" Sonia said

"Sweet I call driving" I said

Sonia turned white and said "OH NO!"

"WOOHOO" I yelled and started driving 200 miles per hour towards my bro.


End file.
